Verdad o reto Breath of fire 2
by Colocho1216
Summary: Que pasa cuando los personajes de Breath of fire 2 juegan verdad o reto, cuando un simple juego termina en romance. Contiene RyuxNina.(Mal resumen, pero es mi primer one-shot)


Descargo de responsabilidad: Breat of fire ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo la historia.

Aclaraciones EV=Espacio Vacío, en estos are aclaraciones o comentarios personales.

La historia ocurre durante Breat of fire II, algunos personajes actúan de manera un poco diferente que en el juego.

Verdad o Reto

Era un día normal en Township, y Ryu y sus amigos estaban en su casa, ya que una fuerte tormenta les impidió seguir su viaje para derrotar a Sta. Eva, así que estaban cada uno es su habitación, menos Ryu, Nina, Bow y Sten.

Sten: que aburrido.-dijo al momento de estirarse.-

Bow: ya lo sabemos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la tormenta es demasiado fuerte para viajar. -respondió igual de aburrido.-

Nina: tengo una idea, que tal si jugamos verdad o reto.-dijo de manera animada.-

Ryu: verdad o reto, suena interesante. –Dijo este al momento de levantarse de su silla-

Nina: bueno, pero llamemos a los demás, así será más divertido.-al decir esto fue y en unos momento todos estaban reunidos en la sala común de la casa-

Nina: ahora que estamos todos les explicare las reglas, una persona le pregunta a otra verdad o reto y esta elige una de las dos, si elige reto debe realizar un reto que le diga el otro, sin importar lo ridículo o absurdo que sea, si en cambio elige verdad, se le hace una pregunta que debe responder de manera honesta.-explico esta, y todos afirmaron que habían entendido-

Bleu: qué tal si para asegurarnos que digan la verdad usamos un hechizo de la verdad.-propuso la antigua hechizera-

Katt: es una bueno idea. -respondió de manera animada la felina-

Bleu: bien. –terminando de decir estas palabras lanzo un hechizo de la verdad sobre todos en la casa incluida ella misma-

Y todos se sentaron en un circulo en el siguiente orden: Ryu, Nina, Rand, Katt, Bow, Bleu, Jean, Sten y Spar

Nina: bien ¿Quién empieza? -Pregunto esta al ver momento de sentarse-

En realidad nadie quería empezar, ni siquiera Nina quien fue la de la idea.

Spar: y si giramos una botella para saber quien inicia.-Dijo el hombre hierba-

Jean: iré por una.-dijo al momento de levantarse, al rato regreso de una botella de quien sabe donde (EV: solo yo sé)-

Y Jean giro la botella que apuntaba hacia Ryu.

Ryu: bien Nina ¿Verdad o reto?

Nina: empiezo segura así que elijo verdad.

Ryu: ¿Dónde aprendiste este juego?

Nina: lo jugaba con algunas amigas en la escuela de magia a la que iba.

Nina: bien Sten, ¿Verdad o reto?

Sten: Reto.

Nina: te reto a que comas una comida preparada por Jean (EV: que cruel eres).

Sten: no suena difícil.-Dijo con mucha confianza-

Lo que Sten no sabía es que la comida del príncipe rana le gustaba preparar platos que a menudo incluían gusanos, moscas y cucarachas.

Mientras Jean cocinaba una rica comida de insectos los demás le decían a Sten lo que le esperaba.

Sten: ¡QUE!-Grito este al momento que Ryu le dijo los ingrediente que Jean suele usar en sus comida (EV: recuerden que Ryu tuvo que comer carne de gusano gigante, mosca dorada y una cucaracha que ellos mismos habían conseguido para que Jean ganara el concurso de comida en Simafrort)-

Al poco tiempo Jean regreso con tres platos de "Deliciosos" insectos.

Sten: en serio tengo que comer esto.-Dijo al momento de ver los gusanos, moscas y cucarachas que tendría que comer-

Nina: si, recuerda elegiste reto así que lo haces.

Entonces Sten comenzó a comer la comida, al terminar tenía una cara verde y una expresión de desagrado, todos los demás por su parte solo se ríen de la reacción de Sten.

Katt: y bien fue fácil.-dijo esta con una gran sonrisa al recordar lo que había dicho este sobre el reto-

Sten: NO para nada, es hora de la venganza-Dijo frotándose las manos, todos a exención de Spar, Nina y Ryu tenían un poco de miedo sobre lo que los podía obligar a hacer si elegían reto o las preguntas que les haría si eligen verdad-

Sten: bien elijo a…-dijo dejando a todos menos a los antes mencionados con nervios-

Rand: ya di a quien.- dijo un tanto desesperado-

Sten: bien ya voy, host, amargado, bien Ryu ¿Verdad o reto?

Ryu: verdad.-dijo algo confiado de que no fuera nada pesado-

Sten: Bien, dinos ¿Quién de las tres chicas te parece más linda?

Ryu: que.-La pregunta de su amigo le había tomado por sorpresa-

Bow: lo que oíste, ahora responde.-dijo con una cara picara, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Nina, además le gustaba molestarlo con eso hasta que se sonrojara, cosa que es muy pero muy raro en el (EV: que buen amigo- con sarcasmo-)-

Ryu: bueno… en mi opinión…. Es…Nina-Dijo estando muy nervioso y a la vez sonrojado-

Por otro lado Nina también se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Ryu.

En serio me considera linda-pensó Nina-

Todos miraban a Ryu pero decidieron seguir.

Ryu: Bien Katt ¿Verdad o reto?

Katt: fácil reto.-dijo la felina con mucha confianza-

Ryu: te reto a que estés 5 minutos es la tormenta.

Katt: que, tienes que estar demente.-era obvio que le temía al agua (EV: como no le va tener miedo al agua si es un gato, y los gatos odian el agua)-

Katt: Esta bien.-dijo de manera pesimista-

Al cabo de cinco minutos Katt regreso a la sala empapada y temblado.

Katt: bien Nina, ¿Verdad o reto?

Nina: escojo de nuevo verdad.

Katt: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Nina:-mas roja que un tomate- Si.

Katt: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Nina: solo puedes hacer una pregunta.

Nina: bien Bow, ¿verdad o reto?

Bow: verdad.

Nina: ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

Bow: tal vez… un poco…-dijo de manera nerviosa-

Hora de la venganza-pensó Ryu-

Ryu: en serio, recuerda el hechizo de la verdad.

Bow: está bien, si me gusta, contento.

Ryu: si y mucho.

Bow: Bien Ryu, ¿Verdad o reto?

Ryu: Esta vez escojo reto.

Bow: Bien-se podía notar una gran sonrisa de Bow, cosa que asusto a Ryu, esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con Nina- Te reto a que abraces a Nina hasta que termine el juego.

Ryu: desgraciado.-Dijo al momento de abrazar a Nina-

Y así Ryu abrazo Nina, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran a más no poder.

Ryu: Bien Spar, ¿Verdad o reto?-dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor de Nina-

Spar: verdad. -respondió este sin mostrar emoción-

Ryu: ¿Cómo terminaste en el circo?

Spar: simplemente estaba viajando cuando de la nada sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente, al despertar ya estaba en la jaula.-dijo aun sin mostrar emoción alguna (EV: que insensible)-

Spar: Bien Bleu, ¿Verdad o reto?

Bleu: al fin elijo reto.

Spar: te reto a que conviertas a alguien del grupo en un sapo y luego lo regreses a su forma normal.

Bleu: bien, eso es fácil para una hechicera como yo.

Así Bleu tomo a Sten y lo convirtió en una rana y luego en su forma normar de simio.

Sten: porque siempre me pasa lo peor a mí.

Bleu: bien Rand, ¿Verdad o reto?

Rand: verdad.

Bleu: ¿Por qué abandonaste tu pueblo natal?

Rand: la vida de campo no era para mí.

Rand: Bien Bow, ¿Verdad o reto? –Dijo este dirigiéndose al hombre rana-

Bow: verdad.-Dijo este de manera normal-

Rand: dinos, ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el arco?-dijo el armadillo, ya que le interesaba saber de dónde había aprendido sus habilidades de cazador-

Bow: fue la primera arma que conseguí, y con el tiempo y práctica aprendí a manejarlo.

Bow: bien Ryu ¿verdad o reto?-dijo mirando a su amigo y pensando que lo obligaría a hacer o que le preguntaría (EV: Si que le gusta molestar a su amigo no.)-

No de nuevo. -Pensó el joven destinado-

Ryu: esta vez escojo reto.-Dijo un tanto preocupado de lo que lo obligaría hacer ahora-

Bow: bien te reto a que beses a Nina…-fue interrumpido por su amigo que grito apenas escucho es reto-

Ryu: ¡Que!-Grito este al escuchar el reto-

Bow: déjame terminar, como te decía debes besar a Nina en los labios.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara asía su amigo-

Ryu: bien.-Dijo al momento de levantarse y tomar a Nina de las manos, y luego la beso-

Esto se siente tan bien.-Pensaron los dos al momento de besarse.

Al terminar el beso ambos estaban lo más sonrojados que podían estar.

Ryu: Bien Jean, ¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo al momento de sentarse y abrazar a Nina-

Jean: Elijo verdad.

Ryu: porque no te gusta ser Príncipe.

Jean: la verdad no me gusta que me atiendan todo el tiempo, me agrada mas la aventura. -Respondió el príncipe de Simafrort-

Jean: Bien Katt, ¿Verdad o reto?

Katt: esta vez no quiero arriesgarme.-dijo al momento de ver a Ryu con una mirada de enojo- Así que elijo verdad.

Jean: Bien respóndeme alguna vez habías besado a alguien.

Katt: bueno… yo...-dijo tartamudeando la felina-

Nina: bien, responde de una vez.-dijo esta para molestarla-

Katt: no, no había besado nadie antes de ti Jean.-Dijo de manera avergonzada-

Katt: bien Nina, ¿Verdad o reto?

Nina: si elijo reto tendrá algo que ver con Ryu, mejor elijo verdad-pensó la joven hechicera-

Katt: bien decide.

Nina: elijo verdad.

Katt: ¿Quien te gusta?

Nina: bueno…la persona que me gusta es…-estaba a punto de mentir pero recordó que si intentaba mentir el hechizo de la verdad la obligaría a decir la verdad-

Katt: Quien

Nina: Ryu.-Dijo al momento de salir corriendo hacia su habitación-

Ryu: iré ha hablar con ella.-dijo al momento de levantarse-

Nina entro corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, estaba recostada sobre su cama llorando.

Nina, soy yo Ryu, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Ryu al momento de tocar la puerta-

Nina: adelante, está abierta.-dijo al momento de secarse las lagrimas-

Ryu: es cierto lo que dijiste ahí abajo.

Nina: si.

Ryu: bueno, yo tengo algo que decirte.-dijo al momento de sentarse sobre la cama, justo al lado de Nina.

Nina: ¿Qué es?-dijo un poco nerviosa-

Ryu: tu también me gusta.-apenas dijo esta palabras le dio un cálido beso-

Te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo después de separarse-

_**Fin**_


End file.
